Kickin' It with a Pair of Kings on Deck
by ChrisMGTHEKINGOFKINGS
Summary: OK well I got screwed up so I'm doing this over. OK, well Jack hasn't seen his girl friend in 2 years. Brady never actually went to Chicago, he moved to Seaford. Boz and Boomer have destroyed the Dark Side, but at what cost? And to top it all of the Suite Life gang decide to hold a reunion on the ship, and Mr. Mosebe has decided to give some tickets out for a chance on the ship: )
1. Chapter 1: Let's meet the characters!

**Kickin' It with the Pair of Kings on Deck**

**OK well my computer messed up and deleted my first chapter, so you guys get a preview of the next chapter! First before I get started I wanted to thank all of the FanFic Authors that inspired me to do this. They are the following: **

**KAD900**

**88Madison88**

**StayWeird**

**CanadianKickshipper**

**h-kunamatata**

**MrsCharlieAckles**

**rhinosareawesome19**

**Alright well lets do this! I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes I may have missed. Okay well here's the back round. Jack Brewer is your average 17 year old. Or maybe above average. He never seems to have anything go wrong for him. Until now. His best friend moved away, he hasn't seen his girlfriend in 2 years, and he doesn't have any parents. What will Jack do to uncover the truth about it? I only own Chris, and I would like to use Layla from MrsCharlieAckles. Plz PM me! If not, I won't use her. I do not own Suite Life, Pair of Kings, or Kickin' It.**

**2 Years Earlier…**

**Jack's POV **

"Hey, Jack!" I turned around to see the new kid, Brady. He had only been here for 6 months, and he was a school heart throb, jock, and nerd. He made quite the entrance as he took out the entire Black Dragon dojo. (With a little help from me and Kim of course)

"What's up?" I asked. Normally since I hadn't seen Kim all day, I would be in a really lousy mood. Hey, when you have been in love with someone for 3 years and every single time you pluck up the courage to ask her out she is going on a date, I think you would want to see her every day. But Brady was like my brother already.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could hook me up with someone"

Oh jeez please don't be who I think, "Yeah, sure who is it?"

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. Her name has the letters "K" and "I" in them"

My fist clenched up slightly. Brady was pushing it. He just said the first two letters in Kim's name. If he said "Kimberly Crawford", I was going to lose it! I really wouldn't be able to. He already flirted with her as it was. I wouldn't mind, but sometimes she flirted back. And it was the kind of flirting that Kim and I always do. So I waited for his answer, trying very hard not to throw the nearest desk.

"Whoa there dude," he said sarcastically, "Don't trample me with guesses."

"Just tell me 'for I change my mind!"

"Ok, Ok! Don't get your panties in a bunch! Her name is…"

**Meanwhile on Kinkow Island in Boomer's POV**

"Alright, Boz, that's the last of the evil stuff hanging around where the dark side used to be! We did it! Everything is back to normal!"

Boz turned to look at me smiling sadly. "It's pretty close…"

I was worried. Boz was never usually like this. Come on! He was raised by apes and knows how to talk to monkeys! Why wouldn't he be happy? So seeing him like this was making me worried. Did something happen? Was someone hurt? Or was it even worse than that?

"What's wrong Boz?

"Well, it's just that I haven't ever seen your brother—I mean, _our _brother—and it really hurts to know that I haven't met him or that I know nothing about him!"

I wasn't sure what to say… I mean, Brady said that he had left because he felt he was too immature… I wasn't sure how mature he was now, or if he was ever going to come back to Kinkow… There was another letter I found after Boz came from Mindu that said Brady would come back if he felt that the island needed him. But how would he know? How would he get here? The balloons had an ancient Kinkowan spell on them that made them transport back to Kinkow after five days if they had not been set down properly. Brady's balloon came back a while ago, with no Brady.

"You know what Boz?" I said after a long thought.

"What?" Boz asked.

"You are going to meet Brady, and you're going to meet him tonight!"

"But Mason said—"

"It doesn't matter what Mason said! Besides, when have we made great ideas without him?"

"Uhm—"

"Ok, don't answer that. What I meant was when have we ever listened to mason?"

"Never…"

"Exactly, so why should we listen to him now?"

"Because we almost got killed because we didn't listen to him,and it's not the first time that it has happened either."

"So? If you aren't going, I am!"

I started heading toward the balloon, knowing full well that Boz would follow me.

"Hey Boomer, wait up!"

******Like the cliffhangers? So where should I go next? Suite Life or back to one of these? Tell me in reviews or in a PM****?** **I know it's a short chapter but I just started. 15 reviews or 3 days for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: BitterSuite Memories

**HEY GUYS! I've had this ready for a while so you guys reviewed 15, it's been three days, or I just got bored and published this next chapter! I'm awaiting MrsCharlieAckles for her Okay on adopting Layla for this story. If I don't hear from her in the time of the next 2 chapters, Layla will not be considered for the story. So if you know her personally, please tell her that I'm waiting for her decision or PM her. Alright the story is going to switch from present to 2 years ago in the story for a while before going permanently to present tense. This part will be the Suit Life and in present tense! WOOOOO! DISCLAIMER: I only own Josh, who is in this chapter, and Chris, who will be in the story later. All other characters are Disney!**

**Zack's POV (Present time)**

"ALRIGHT JOSH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! I KNOW I HAVEN'T SEEN MY BROTHER IN 3 YEARS AND I HAVEN'T TALKED TO HIM AT ALL, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT YOUR BUISNESS!"

"Come on Zack, you guys were best brothers and friends since you were born! I think that you should at least try and talk to him! You haven't even attempted that. Not through Skype, Twitter, Facebook, not even just texting or calling! And it is in fact my business because when you and Cody didn't have money to go to college, I was the one who bailed you both out! We were brothers in college, and then when Cody left, you just acted like he never existed!"

I looked at Josh angrily. I knew that he was right—and he usually was—but I didn't care. Cody hadn't tried to make contact with me either, and neither did Bailey or Woody or Marcus, though Marcus hadn't been able to even visit us since he was on tour, and it hurt to mention him, so we usually didn't. But still, I knew for a fact that Cody and Woody still talked all the time, and Cody and Bailey were engaged. I still didn't know why they just dumped me like that.

"Look Zack, I can read you like a book. I know that you're wondering why Cody and Bailey and Woody excluding you, and I know that it hurts. But sitting here fuming about it isn't going to solve anything! You need to get off your lazy butt and do something about it!"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"ZACK, HE IS YOUR FUCKING TWIN GOD DAMMIT! I DON'T CARE HOW PISSED YOU ARE ABOUT THIS, SITTING HERE ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT BETTER! GET OF YOUR LAZY ASS AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! DID YOU EVER CONSIDER HOW I'M HURT BY THIS? DID YOU CONSIDER ME? OR WERE YOU TOO BUSY SHOVING YOUR HEAD UP YOU ASS TO SEE IT?"

I was shocked. I had only heard Josh swear a few times, and it was when he was really angry or in serious pain, and this was the first time it had been both. He usually only said one cuss word at a time, so hearing just let loose like that was really scary.

"I'm sorry Zack, but you should have seen that coming; but back to the point. You need to talk to Cody, go and meet him! If you don't do something, I will." And with that he stormed off.

Now what?

**Josh's POV**

I couldn't believe how much of a baby Zack is being about this. It was pretty much his fault that Cody and the rest of the gang excluded him. Like, before they stopped talking, just after Cody left, Zack just acted like he didn't have a twin. And when Cody came back for a visit, all Zack did was insult him and hurt him! So then Cody took Bailey and Woody and left. Even though that was wrong, especially since they don't talk to me either, Zack acted like he was glad! Well, this is the last straw. I'm going to do something about this.

_RIIINNNGG, RIIINNNGG—_

"Hello this is the S.S. Tipton, this is Mr. Moseby speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Moseby!"

"Josh, is that you? What a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I want to have a reunion on the ship, and make sure you invite everyone. And I mean EVERYONE!"

**Like it? Plz review and PM and favorite it! It will mean a lot! By the way KAD900 has a new story on the way; make sure you keep an eye for it! And if you can, Plz ask MrsCharlieAckles if I can use her character Layla. If not, then I will put up a vote. If Layla wins, I will put a disclaimer on Layla for MrsCharlieAckles. Alright, see ya next time! BTW PM or review and put your prediction of what happens. I will put them into consideration and also give you a sneak peek of the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit of Kick&Brakayla

**Hey! So I've decided to just post chapters all the time instead of waiting, cuz it can get boring! And I should have explained that only through Jack's POV in the first chapter was 2 years ago. Pair of Kings and Suite Life was present time. I'm doing the 2 years ago to show how Brady has grown up and other things I can't spoil. Alright so where were we; Oh yes! Seaford!**

**2 years earlier in Kim's POV**

"Come on Kim!"

"NO I'M NOT SAYING THAT TO JACK!" I screamed.

Grace, Julie, Kelsey and I were talking in my room. We were talking about Jack and Brady, the two heart throbs and players of Seaford High. They were all teasing me about my crush on Jack. But the only reason I wasn't telling him was because I didn't want to get screwed over or have my heart broken or anything like that. And I was too scared. Yes, I, Kimberley Anne Crawford, was afraid to ask Jack out… and there was also the fact that I had a crush on Brady…

"OH, MY GOD! KIM YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BRADY TOO!?" Grace and Kelsey squealed.

Damn it! Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did Kimmy." Julie replied.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I was so confused! I mean, I love Jack… No, Kim! You have a crush on him! No… I do love him. Ever since he caught my apple with his foot in the eighth grade, I had fallen slowly but surely in love with him every day that I was with him. But then there was Brady… What a hottie! I know that Jack had amazing skin, abs, and hair but, Brady could give Jack a run for his money!

"Kim, you know that you're going to have to choose between them. Not as friends, but to be more than friends."

I knew Grace was right, and she usually was. But, I still couldn't decide… could I?

I looked up to talk to Kelsey, but she was gone. In fact, everyone was gone! They must have realized I was zoning out and decided to leave me to my thoughts… Yay me…

I looked at a picture that I took a long time ago with Jack, back when we had just started our freshman year. Then I looked at a picture that I took with Brady a few months ago… And suddenly, I had my decision. I walked out the door to the dojo to talk with Brady and Jack.

When I got there, Jack was arguing with Brady about something, and it looked like Brady was winning.

"GUYS!" I screamed. They stopped and looked at me… I sighed, "I have something to tell you both."

**Jack's POV**

"OK, OK! Her name is Mikayla!"

Mikayla! Who was that? She definitely didn't go to Seaford. Maybe she was from wherever Brady came from. Either way, I let out a sigh of relief. Brady didn't say Kim, so I didn't have to knock his lights out.

"Hey Jack! Remember how I was a ninja before I came here and I still have all my ninja stars? I am sure that you couldn't knock me out without it taking at least 1 hour… And why would I say Kim? She is like my sister! And I know that you are crushing big time on her so I would never interfere! "

Damn it! I said that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did Jackie." Brady said.

God, I was turning into Kim! Oh well, it didn't matter. And when was Brady a ninja? His best fight when his life wasn't in danger was kitty slapping Milton!

"Oh, I forgot to tell you how when I actually fight I am a ninja. And since I'm not going to go back to Kinkow, I guess I can tell you my secret hero identity, Sirroco… Damn it! Did I tell you that I was from Kinkow?"

"Uh, yeah, you did just now."

"Damn it! Did I tell you I used to be a king of Kinkow?"

"Dude, you're a king from Kinkow?!"

"SON OF A B $%&!"

Wait, back up. Why didn't Brady tell us this before? And who was this Mikayla chick? Was she from Kinkow too? And what the hell was Kinkow anyway? How was Brady king of it?

"Look, I can tell you all of that later. But back to what I was saying. Can you hook me up?"

"Hook you up with what?"

"With Mikayla, you retard!"

"Oh… Well I don't know who that is or where she lives. So actually you will tell me all of "this" now!"

"I want to know first if you can hook me up!"

"Not if I don't know who she is or what she looks like!"

"Does it really matter?"

"YES!"

"I think you just want to know more about me."

Goddammit why did Brady have to be good at arguing? "Well I'm not going to do anything until you tell me about King Cow—"

"—IT'S KINKOW!"

"Whatever! I'm not doing anything until I get some answers!"

"Yes you are!"

"HEY, GUYS!" Kim screamed. Brady and I turned around. When did Kim get here? Not that I was complaining or anything. I mean, who could? She looked nervous, and she looks so cute when she's nervous! But, still. I was yelling at Brady. She couldn't have picked a worse time to yell at us.

"WHAT?!" We both yelled.

Kim bit her lip. GOD! She looked so hot when she did that! Kim raised an eyebrow, "Jack since when did you think I was hot if I bite my lip?"

DAMN IT! It was my turn to bite my lip. And Brady is just laughing with this stupid grin on his face. "OK, Kim what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Don't change the subject, Jack!"

"You changed it first!"

Kim bit her lip again. I shut my mouth tight so that I could think anything I wanted and I wouldn't accidentally say it.

"Okay, well I have to tell you both something. I… I… I have to go!"

"Kim, wait!"

**Like the chapter? Well, I have decided to use Layla and put a disclaimer on her. Chris will be in the next chapter, and so will Layla. If you PM me on what you think of this chapter, I'll send you a sneak peek of the next one! Well, bye for now!**


End file.
